Ode to Joy
by Kalisca
Summary: Second prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenges: Violin. Genesis hears something odd when working out late. GenesisxTseng.


**This is the second fic of my 30 kisses challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The second word was **_Violin _**(The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**When I saw the word, I knew right away the story had to be centered on Genesis. For some reason, I always felt like he'd be the type to love violins. Also, I have no professionel knowledge whatsoever on how you're supposed to tune or play violin, so if I made any mistake (vocabulary and grammar mistakes included), please let me know and I'll fix them.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Final Fantasy VII belong to Square Enix.**

**Ode to Joy**

Genesis sharply raised his head at the first notes. He thought he was the only one left on the floor, because he had to finish some stupid paperworks. In fact, he was falling asleep while signing a document when he heard the sound.

At first, he wasn't sure he heard correctly. Maybe he was beginning dreaming and it was only in his head. He yawned and stretched out in his chair, a few joints cracking. He was thinking about going to get some coffee when he heard it again. Yeah, it was definitely real. He raised up to open his office's door, checking the hall. Nobody. The sound wouldn't have been hearable was it not for his enhanced hearing, and so he walked towards the end of the hallway, keeping his steps light to be able to hear clearly for any sound.

He reached the central room of the floor, where the elevators were, and Genesis knew the other half of the floor was used by the Turks. He didn't know why he had to work beside them, but they didn't really bother him (except when Reno was deciding to prank the coffee maker).

There it was again, some musical notes. Now that he was closer, he could tell it was from an actual instrument, not from some speakers. The sound was too clear. Someone was adjusting a string instrument, the red-headed SOLDIER was sure of it, and it was coming from... there! Genesis walked faster towards one of the Turk offices.

He didn't check the name before entering, and so he was surprised to discover the tall, ever professional Wutaian Turk sitting at his desk with a **violin** in the crook of his neck, gently turning one of its tuning pegs.

Tseng's eyes widened for a split second when he saw Genesis in the doorway, and he lowered the instrument.

"I thought I was the only one here, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Mister Rhapsodos." Courteous as always, even when he was caught doing something he wasn't really supposed to do. It wasn't like Tseng hadn't caught him reading Loveless either, anyway.

"I didn't know you were playing violin." Genesis replied, approaching him.

"I usually don't play when there's people." Tseng's tone wasn't reproachful though, instead it was... defensive. Maybe he'd thought Genesis would laugh of him. Really? Genesis was using hair wax on a daily basis and liked to wear only one earring, by Minerva.

"Oh, so I guess I'm V.I.P. then."

Tseng stared at him for a moment, and Genesis shrugged.

"In fact, I've always been fascinating by violins, their sound is so rich and enthralling; I would love to learn how to play one."

To his surprise, Tseng actually let out the tiniest smile, and he gestured for Genesis to sit on the chair before him. He finished tuning the string instrument, then his gaze lowered on the ground as he concentrated. He took one long breath, and began to play.

The notes welled up around him and Genesis became mesmerized. Goosebumps spread on his arms under his coat, he forgot how to breath. He was entranced by the music, but mostly by the man before him.

Tseng was beautiful. He had never realized it until now. As he was moving the bow on the strings and using his left hand to press on the fingerboard, his position relaxed, and his face too. He seemed peaceful, his features not having that usual hard edge to them. He really was gorgeous, and the song he was playing only added to his eerie image. Genesis just sat there, taking in all, but in the end, he couldn't contain himself anymore.

The notes ended, and Tseng put down his bow and the instrument before looking at Genesis who was already up and walking around the desk. Before he could comprehend what was the SOLDIER up to, his face was cradled by gloved hands and Genesis was kissing him. It was harder than intended, but Tseng decided he didn't mind after a few seconds.

"_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." _The SOLDIER whispered against his lips. He stepped back, trying to get back a semblance of composure. "I'm sorry, art always had a way to turn me on."

Tseng didn't react at first, then a smile appeared, bigger than Genesis had ever seen on those pretty lips.

"Well, if I get that reaction from you each time I'm playing violin, perhaps I should play more often."

**The end**

**Okay, it was a bit OOC, I'll admit, but Genesis can be pretty impulsive.**


End file.
